Jacob Black Romance: In Love With The Werewolf 2
by EpicAzn868
Summary: Twilight's Jacob Black romance story! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT


Jacob led me to the kitchen, and sat me down next to a small table. Jacob's father then placed a plate of fish in front of me to eat. He then went on to call somebody on the home phone. I stared at the fish for a long time. I only realized now that I was starving. Jacob watched me eat as I began to calm down.

"Jacob, right?" I asked after some period of time.

"Yeah, Jacob Black. You can call my dad Billy," he smiled warmly.

"By the way, where am I?" I asked.

"La Push, Forks," he replied. I never realized that was such a long way from Seatle. "Thank you," I smiled at him.

**********

"We can sort everything out tomorrow, just go sleep in _this_ room," he showed me to a room that night. The room was small that the bed had to be put on vertically. I didn't care about size, though.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked, as I looked up at him. Not once did I notice that he was so tall.

"Uh...," he scratched the back of his head "Living room couch."

One of my eyebrows shot up. "You mean this was _your_ room?"

He shurgged, not seeming to mind.

"B-But I can sleep in the couch. You don't have to give your room up for me!" I negotiated.

"Really, It's okay," he smiled.

"That's too kind of you!" I complained.

"If you care about how I feel. Then I would feel better if you slept in this room," he insisted. "Please?"

I almost couldn't stand to lok at him anymore. His expression was so pleading. "Aw, fine. You win."

He chuckled.

Funny, I thought they would have brung me to a police station or something. But they asserted that I stay with them. I could still hear them talking downstairs in whispers.

**********  
I woke up to a lot of brightness coming from the windows. Forks never seemed to have any sun, just clouds of water. I threw myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face. Half-asleep, I walked down the stairs to find that the house was quiet. Jacob's soft snore was the only sound you could pick out. I checked the time to see that it was past nine o'clock. I then decided to cook breakfast for the Blacks as a way of my thanks. The freezer was piled up with raw frozen fish. Maybe Billy was a fan of fishing. The fridge had eggs, bacon, potatoes and vegetables. I fried eggs and bacon and put beans on the side as a side dish. I heard the couch squeak as Jacob had finally rolled himself to the floor untill he could get up. He made his way to the kitchen to see the meal I had prepared.

"That smells good," he said.

Billy woke up eventually and ate along with us. We were done eating by quarter to ten.

"This was delicious," Billy complimented as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, I hadn't had anything but fish around here," Jacob snikered.

Billy laughed.

"It's no problem really. I used to cook a lot for my dad. He doesn't cook well enough to feed himself," I shrugged.

I cleaned up the table and washed the plates to let Jacob relax for a while. Someone was knocked on the door, Jacob answered it. "Hey Sam!" Jacob greeted.

"Listen man, me and the boys were just going to hang around the beach," the boy named Sam said. He sounded a bit older than Jacob.

"But-" I knew where this was going.

"Go ahead Jake, I don't mind," I rolled my eyes. There was a pause as he had to think for a while.

"Thanks, Anna," he said finally. A few more guys were whith Sam. I heard whoo's follwed by ow's.

It had been peaceful for a while between me and Billy. "Thanks again for letting me stay for the night," I tried to create small talk.

"Anytime now," he laughed once. "Jacob had been talking a lot about letting you stay here permanently, since you have no where else to go. It would be a pleasure. Jacob could finally talk more around the house. Usually, he goes out with his friends, you know."

I thought about that, but the answer on the top of my head would be a yes. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course," Billy sounded like he was truthfull and giving.

"Well..." I acted like I had a lot to think about. "If it's okay with you, I guess I'll be staying in La Push," I smiled delightfully.

"You'll be starting school in two weeks. You'll have to go to Forks Highschool," he informed me.

Deep inside I groaned, "does Jacob go to that school?"

"I'm afraid not. We have to bring you somewhere else because their school seems to be too full to let anyone else enroll," he laughed.

"Oh, I see," I grimly nodded.

"A few friends will be visiting here around eight. They are really are excited to meet you," Billy told me.

I wasn't sure what about me was so interesting. Maybe he was making me feel welcomed. "Okay," I mumbled.

**********

When Jacob came back, he brought his friends along with him. Jacob introduced me to Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, Seth and Jared. A few adults came over too. There was Sue and Harry Clearwater, along with Seth's sister Leah. Jacob was wearing a different outfit than before. I could see him raise eyebrows up when he was looking at Billy sternly. Not meaning to eavesdrop or anything but I heard Billy murmur "I told you do just remove them before you phase." I wan't sure what he ment.

I finally found something I could do with all those fish from the fridge. Me and Billy started grilling them to feed our crowd as we sat around the porch to eat. They seemed to be paying a lot of attention to me; I guess Billy was right about them being exuberant to meet me. They all asked me several questions, that I couldn't have anytime to eat. They also insisted that I don't call them by their last name, but their frist; it gave me a sense of togetherness, despite that we only meet.

"How old are you, dear?" Sue asked.

"I'm sixteen," I answered politely.

"Haha, really?" Jacob asked beside me.

"Yes," I smiled at him.

"How old do you think _I_ am?" he asked.

"Umm..." I studied him from head to toe, "Seventeen?" He burst out laughing by my answer. "Eighteen right?" I said. He didn't stop laughing. "Are you saying your nineteen?" I asked.

"None of those," he finally lessened his laughter. I cocked my head to the side. He couldn't be twenty, could he?

"Then how old are you? I give up."

"I'm sixteen too," he told me. I was filled with sudden shock.

"Really?" I scoffed, "you are seriously way too tall to be sixteen."

"That's what they all say." He few other giggles too.


End file.
